1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to pressure-regulating valves, and more particularly to pressure-regulating valves for electrical generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft commonly include generators for providing electricity to electrically powered devices disposed in the aircraft. The generators typically include a rotor coupled to an engine and rotatable with respect to a stator. Rotation of the rotor induces a current flow in windings carried by either the rotor or the stator and generating heat through resistive heating. In some types of generators, heat generated by the current flow is removed by flowing liquid coolant through the generator, typically through a pressure-regulating valve that maintains the coolant flow pressure within a predetermined pressure range.
Conventional pressure-regulating valves typically include a movable member positioned within the coolant flow and movable in response to pressure change in the coolant flow. The movable element is generally operable to reduce or increase the coolant flow through the valve in respect to pressure change in coolant provided to the pressure-regulating valve, thereby providing a coolant flow with uniform flow pressure to the generator. In some types of pressure-regulating valves, movement of the movable element can also be influenced by factors other than coolant pressure, such as temperature, entrained air, or vibration, impacting coolant pressure.
Such conventional systems and methods have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved pressure-regulating valves. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.